


Exhale

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Marc gives Frank a gift and Frank puts it to good use.





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokopellifacetattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokopellifacetattoo/gifts).



> For Juice (again). Happy Valentine's.

Looking through the scope, Frank inhales, settling himself, and watched the men in the room across the street mill about. The scope was impressively accurate, giving a much crisper view of the target than the Vortex he’d been using. He isn’t sure he likes the reticle on this one as much as the Vortex’s, but he’s definitely not complaining. 

“Lemme shift my weight,” he says, voice low, like anyone’s going to hear them up this far. The weight leaning against his leg shifts and then moves entirely, and Frank shifts, recentering the rifle, zeroing in on the chair to the right of the head of the table. The man in it was speaking animatedly to the man sitting at the head of the table. Frank couldn’t read lips, but if he could, he had no trouble believing he’d have been able to tell exactly what the conversation was about.

As he settles in, waiting for the right moment, Marc settles behind him. He doesn’t sit back down the way he had before, no more resting his head against Frank’s knee and sighing in put-upon boredom as Frank did his job.

Now he presses his hand in a slow, careful slide against the back of Frank’s neck, the touch calculated but fond, and Frank knows that Marc is watching the building across the street. From here there’s not much to see but glass, a few panels lit in an otherwise dark building. 

He has to fight not to shiver or tense on the gun, because it would throw off his shot and Marc would laugh and he’d be pissed for the rest of the evening. Not how he wanted to spend the night, really. 

With the moon waxing toward full and the rest of the world drunk on wine and chocolate, he wanted to go back to Marc’s place and celebrate a job well done and a stupid commercial holiday.

Frank wasn’t a wine-and-chocolate kind of guy. Marc had given him the new scope and an absolutely abhorrent heart-shaped card that was currently tacked to the cork-board in his current safe house. And Frank very much wanted to finish the job at hand, because whether he likes wine and chocolate or not, he’s a romantic at heart.

His finger shifts on the trigger, and as his grip tightens so does the one on the back of his neck, steady, quiet pressure. He exhales and squeezes the trigger.


End file.
